


Baby Mine

by starkiller_queen



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Spider-Man - Fandom, Spiderstrange - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Ageplay, Daddy Stephen, Daddy/Little Boy Relationship, Dd/lb, Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!stephen, ddlb, did/lb, little!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkiller_queen/pseuds/starkiller_queen
Summary: Stephen comforts Peter after he wets his bed and gives him some much needed nighttime protection.
Relationships: Doctor Strange/Spider-Man, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoy my first spiderstrange fic :) I’m new to this fandom as well as ao3, but I am really enjoying working on this piece. Please let me know what you think, and any comments are greatly appreciated. Happy reading <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an accident in his crib and Stephen comes to his rescue.

Peter slept soundly in his crib, swaddled in the softest blankets and surrounded by his most favorite stuffies. Quiet little puffs of breath left his nose as he sucked away on his pacifier. The soothing lullaby of a nearby music box had set Peter adrift in dreamland, and all seemed right in his little world.

The spell was broken when the little boy awoke to find himself laying in a cold, wet puddle instead of the warmth and coziness he was accustomed to. Peter stirred drowsily and hugged his stuffed toy sailfish closer to his face. He hoped that this unpleasant experience was just a bad dream that had yet to be ushered away by a sweeter, happier one. He was far too deep in littlespace to understand that he had wet through his pull-up and onto the crib sheets during the night.

He fussed involuntarily as he kicked his legs in a feeble attempt to escape the damp blankets. He could feel the chill below his waist, but his little hands were too uncoordinated to do anything about his soggy pull-up. Instead, Peter rubbed at his eyes and whimpered helplessly. He only knew that he was uncomfortable and that he wanted his Dada.

“Dadaaa! Da! Da!” Peter’s cries echoed down the short hallway to Stephen’s bedroom.

Stephen jumped out of bed the second he heard his baby crying for help. “Daddy’s coming, Peter!” He reassured as he quickly donned his blue bathrobe. Naturally, it was the one that Peter loved to twist his fingers into.

Peter started making grabby hands in the air the second that Stephen entered the nursery. He was desperate to be held and was feeling especially little. Stephen scooped him up within seconds and cradled him close against his chest with a fresh blanket.

“Shh, baby, Daddy’s here now, Daddy’s got you,” Stephen soothed as he patted Peter’s bottom. Peter only cried harder at that, and it was then that Stephen realized his little boy had wet the bed. 

“Dada! Nooooo, feels bleh!” Peter protested into Stephen’s shoulder.

“Sorry, baby, Daddy will make it all better, okay?” Stephen moved his hand to rub Peter’s back instead, and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Someone really had to go, didn’t they?” He smiled sympathetically.

“’m sorry, Dada.” Even in the dim light, Stephen could see the rosy blush forming on Peter’s cheeks. “Am big boy!” He sniffled as he gripped the shoulders of Stephen’s fuzzy robe.

Stephen couldn’t help but let a chuckle slip out. Peter was so adorable when he was this little, and especially when he was being stubborn on top of it all. He finger-combed the baby’s bed head and slowly swayed side to side. “Shh, Petey, it’s okay. All babies have accidents sometimes. Daddy knows it’s not your fault.” 

Peter gently nuzzled into the warmth of Stephen’s neck. His cries had turned to hiccups, and he gave a tiny sigh of relief. Although he was still wet, the comfort of being cuddled by his daddy was enough to make him feel sleepy again.

“I do think it would be a good idea to put you in diapers at night, though,” Stephen mused aloud, noticing Peter’s apparent drowsiness.

“Nooooo, Dada,” Peter whined weakly. “No diapies!” The introduction of diapers seemed to rouse him, much to Stephen’s dismay.

“Hush, Peter, Daddy knows what’s best for you,” said Stephen. He emphasized his point with a light pat on Peter’s behind.

Peter squeaked and recoiled to be held close despite himself. “But! But! Diapies for babies! Babies only!” 

“Peter,” Stephen warned, this time with a bit of edge in his voice.

“Am not baby!” Peter pouted and balled his little hands into fists.

Stephen sighed and glanced at the clock. It was three o’clock in the morning, and he simply was not up for arguing with his little boy. As cute as he could be, Peter was a force to be reckoned with even when he was little. Stephen mentally counted to five before he spoke again, this time softly and sweetly.

“But you are Daddy’s baby, right, lovey?” He asked Peter and gave him a little nibble on the ear for good measure. Now was also the time to lay on the pet names.

Peter tried to keep up his tough facade, but it was impossible not to giggle at the funny sensation on the shell of his ear. “Dada!” He squealed and giggled into Stephen’s chest.

“You didn’t answer Daddy’s question, sweetheart,” Stephen teased with a butterfly kiss on Peter’s cheek.

“Yes!” Said Peter, voice light with laughter.

“Yes what?” Stephen smiled back.

“Am Dada’s baby!” Peter said with his ‘outdoor’ voice.

“Well I’m glad we got that settled,” Stephen laughed and kissed Peter’s forehead. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gives Peter a bath before they go back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited October 14 2020

The air in the bathroom quickly became thick with steam once Stephen began filling the bathtub with warm water. He still held Peter on his hip, who peered down at the rising water curiously. Fortunately, Stephen had become a master of doing things with only one hand, a useful skill when his arms were usually full of little boy. He made sure to add plenty of his baby’s favorite lavender scented bubble bath, so it wasn’t long before their reflections disappeared under the foam. Peter let out a little squeak of surprise before Stephen shushed him with a kiss on the forehead. He checked the water temperature one more time before carding his free hand through Peter’s silky soft hair.

“Can you be a big boy and stand on the bath mat for Daddy?” he asked. “Daddy’s going to give you a nice, warm bubble bath, but first we need to take off those icky, wet clothes, okay?” 

“Don’ wanna ... “ Peter said, avoiding Stephen’s gaze. He pressed himself impossibly closer to his daddy’s chest and whimpered, “Too little.”

Stephen sighed and continued soothing his baby with gentle caresses and rocking motions. Peter had only felt this small once or twice before, so the whole experience was relatively uncharted territory for both partners. Still, Stephen sought to preserve the special bonding moment that was currently taking place between them. He and Peter were both keenly aware of the empathy, trust, and communication required to make their dynamic work. Peter had surrendered himself to Stephen completely, and the good doctor prayed that he wouldn’t break the mood. He took a deep breath and chose his next words very carefully.

Stephen pretended to gasp with surprise as he took a toy from off of the shelf. “Hey baby, look at this cute little ducky!” He squeezed the innocent, yellow form encouragingly.

Peter visibly perked up and even dared to move his head a few inches away from his daddy’s chest. “Duh-ee?” His attention was drawn to the squeak.

“I think he wants to play with you in the tub, sweetheart. See?” Stephen gently offered the duck to Peter. “Ducks love the water, baby. Especially nice, warm bubble baths.”

Peter’s eyes were now wide with interest and he accepted the toy happily. Before Stephen could blink, the duck’s beak went into his little boy’s mouth. Peter sucked contently, relaxed by the feeling of fullness between his lips.

“Okay, Petey, you hold ducky for Dada,” Stephen said as he carefully leaned down to put Peter’s bare feet on the fuzzy bath mat. He almost let out a sigh of relief upon success, but he had to maintain the illusion that all of this was a game. 

“‘Kay!” Peter readily agreed, mouth full of bath toy.

Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “That’s my good boy,” he praised. Now that the baby was preoccupied, undressing him went smoothly. The onesie even had a hidden zipper in the back so there was no need to pull it off over Peter’s head. Stephen easily slipped off the soggy pull-up and put it in the bathroom wastebasket.

“It-gee!” Peter whined and reached down to scratch at the irritated skin between his legs.

“Ah-ah,” Stephen warned as he took the little boy’s wrist and placed his hand at his side. “No touching there, baby could hurt himself. Daddy will put some diaper cream there before we go ni-night.”

“Buh-! But!” Peter began protesting again, suddenly shaken from his placated state.

Before he became too agitated, Stephen picked Peter up and carefully lowered him into the bathtub, ducky and all. He really did love catering to his baby’s every desire, but even he had his limits when it came to incessant fussing at 3:30 in the morning. 

“Ah, doesn’t that feel nice, baby boy?” Stephen cooed, quick to distract Peter with happier thoughts.

Peter giggled shyly and patted his little hands on the mounds of bubbles in the water. All of his bad thoughts about diapers and rashes disappeared, and now he seemed almost bashful about how he’d acted out. He clutched the rubber duck with two hands and babbled up at Stephen from the lavender scented foam.

“Yes, we’re going to get you all squeaky clean,” Stephen smiled in response and gave Peter a light, teasing poke on the nose.

“Dada!” Peter squealed with delight and squeezed his rubber duck. “Like duh-ee!”

“Yes, just like ducky,” Stephen laughed while he reached for Peter’s frog bath puppet.

“Dada, I do you!” Peter suddenly shouted, unhappy that he no longer had his daddy’s undivided attention.

Stephen knew that he shouldn’t give in to this kind of behavior, but he found himself leaning down toward his little boy within seconds. Peter tried to touch Stephen’s nose with only his index finger, but maintaining his coordination was such a challenge when he felt this small. As a result, Stephen got a face full of wet little boy hand and bath suds.

“Boop!” Peter giggled as his hand made contact with his daddy’s nose, beard, and part of his cheek.

Stephen wiped his face with his sleeve and blinked the water away. Peter could be very mischievous when he wanted to, but that was all part of his charm. He was rarely, if ever bratty. For him, being little was about being nurtured and cherished. Peter’s little space had everything to do with feeling safe and loved; he never felt the need to use it to rebel. So, Stephen simply teased, “Daddy’s gonna get you back for that later, silly boy.”

Peter splashed in the tub, causing the rubber duck to drift just out of his reach. Before he could take notice of its absence, Stephen put the frog puppet on his hand and made it ‘wave’ hello.

“Look who I found, Peter! Froggies like the water, too,” he said as he dipped the puppet in the tub. “Frogs go, ‘ribbit!’” Stephen said as he put some body wash on the frog’s tummy.

Peter tried making some frog sounds of his own while his daddy washed his bottom and legs. The terry cloth felt soft on his skin, and he was glad to be rid of the cold, clammy feeling from before. He enjoyed the calming lavender scent surrounding him in both the water and the air. Despite the earlier excitement, he found himself yawning while Stephen cleaned his chest and arms.

“Oh, is my baby feeling sleepy?” Stephen asked softly.

“Nooo,” Peter replied with a yawn.

“Hush, it’s okay if you’re tired, lovey. We’re almost done in the tub,” Stephen said, unable to stifle a yawn himself. “Can you close your eyes, Peter? Daddy’s going to wash your hair now. Don’t forget, no peeking!” Once Peter’s eyelids fluttered shut, Stephen squeezed some Johnson’s baby shampoo into his little boy’s hair and worked it into a fine lather.

The scalp massage Peter was currently receiving made him feel even more at ease, and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. The way Stephen’s fingers worked through his hair was incredibly calming, and he felt that he could go back to sleep right where he lay in the tub. 

“Dada ... ?” Peter asked drowsily.

“Almost done, baby,” Stephen assured. “Just a rinse, and then we’re all done. You’ve been such a good boy for me,” He praised while preventing the soapy water from running into Peter’s face. While he had no doubt that the shampoo really was tear-free, he didn’t want to chance disturbing his baby’s relaxed state. 

“You can pen your eyes now, Petey.”

The first thing Peter saw was his daddy regarding him with kind eyes. He reached out to Stephen expectantly, wordlessly communicating his wish to be picked up and dried off in one of the fluffy towels that he knew was waiting for him. 

Stephen happily obliged and carefully set his little one back down on the bath mat. “Hold onto Daddy so you don’t slip, okay baby?”

Peter was dripping wet and of course still naked, but he eagerly wrapped his arms around Stephen without any hesitation. He had been comfortable in the tub, but the air in the bathroom was comparatively much colder. A shiver wracked Peter’s small frame, and he clung to Stephen for warmth.

“Shh, don’t worry, sweetheart, Daddy will get you all nice and snuggly again.” Stephen wanted to hug Peter back, but draping him in a large, cozy bath towel was more important. “There you go, Petey pie, much better,” he hummed as he gathered his little boy into his arms. 

Peter looked up from his towel burrito and nodded his agreement. He snuggled into the welcoming expanse of Stephen’s chest and shyly asked, “We go ni-night now?”

“Yes, baby, let’s just put you in some fresh jammies first, okay?” said Stephen, choosing to omit the part about the diapers for now.


End file.
